Temptations
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "I'm guessing you never assumed your friend and best confident would become your perfect preditor." Originally Twilight fic, so vampires included. Mature themes. I'm paranoid sense one of my stories was deleted.


Started as a EdwardXBella fanfic but Tenji's #1 so I switched it haha hope you enjoy, I did!

TPOV

"Neji your hoes are not my problem!" I shouted as my best friend, Neji Hyuuga, told me about how dishearted he was at my seeming disinterest at his latest escapes and now breakup of Sakura, ever the floozy, Haruno. I hid my feelings of distaste for the girl long enough while they were dating. I'd stood on the side ignoring my feelings for Neji for 5 years, while he skips from girl to girl looking for "someone who understands him" well news flash, here I am. How wakis that?

"Neji I dont know what you saw in Sakura anyway. She's pompous and rude, disgreeable and unfriendly. I mean sure she was good looking , but you never came off to me as a guy just thinking with his cock." Neji squared his shoulders.

"You didnt even know her. Just because she isn't exactly like you doesn't make her a horrible person. She cared about me and that fucking means something Tenten!"He shouted and I shrunk back, ok so I was a little bias on my preference for Nejis perfect girl. Still I stupidly retort.

"She didn't care about you she cared about the size of your dick, i'll even give the girl some credit and say your wallet too!" Neji's eyes became slits as he backed me into a corner. My breathing became heavy at our proximity, and just like that Neji was walking out the door. He'd calm down he always did.

*3 days later*

He hasn't called or texted or ran into me on a fucking stoll. He dissapeared off the face of the earth. Now here I sit cell phone in hand, waiting for some form of contact so I can appologize.

The storm outside was eary, and I cudded into my couch pillow wishing my best friend was here. At that thought a crack of thunder shudders though me and the electricity shuts off and again here I sit in an empty living room and hearing an imaginary tap. Ignoring the sound to check my phone with no reply from my earlier text to Neji,again the tapping, sounding more like a knock in the silence between cracks of thunder. A pounding breaks out on the door and I rise slowely, causiously. Neji had warned me "Never answer your door at night only creeps and freaks are out knocking on your door this late." Still it could be him. So I make my way to the door allowing it to creek open I look through the crack I made and shove it open as I take in the sight of my absolutly drench best friend.

"I told you not to answer the door." A smirk spreads across his face I pull him inside as I see his face turn into anguish maybe hed gotten hurt. I pull him toward me. And he gasp shrinking back. I take in the full view as he sits crouched like a lion he's breathtaking more beautiful than I remembered. Sculpted into the perfect man tall, lean, built like a preditor but extravagantly more handsome with a stone jaw, pale skin, dark sopping wet hair falling into his face and blood red eyes I distinctly remember them being white. I've heard of these creatures, I gasped sharply covering my mouth with my hands. He stood with unfathonable speed locking me in a cage against the wall.

"What happened to you Neji?" He chuckled menousingly taking a deep breath against my neck, darting his tongue out to lick my pulse I shuddered. When had he gotten so close?

"You dont want to know." I took a sharp breath as Neji's lips brushmy collarbone.

"You smell fucking deliscious. You smell like...a virgin?" I gasped at his accusation. I might have exagerated how my nights with boys around town ended. I bit my lip in embarassment. "Do you know what I am Tenten?" I took a shaky breath as his hands wrapped around my waste and nape of my neck.

"You're...my best friend" He chuckled and gave me a smirk.

"That's right Tenten, let me take care of you." I shuddered removing myself from his embrace. "Really Tenten?" I cringed. "You do smell mouthwatering maybe you'll let me have a taste?" I shrunk back Neji moved toward me holding my face in his iron grip.

"You're going to kill me?" He retreated for a moment.

"Shhh you'll barely feel a thing." I closed my eyes hoping he'd keep his promise. Thinking my last thoughts I suddenly notice Neji is kissing me. I ask no questions and wrap my arms around his neck returning the kiss.

"Ow what the fuck?" I question pulling back dabbing at my now bleeding lips with my fingers.

"Better than I expected. " He gave me a heartbreaking smile he then stills an gives me a big grin. "Tenten? Your turned on." I shook my head profusely. "I smell you." I go bright red hiding my head in my hands.

He steps in lifting my body by my wrist pinning me to the wall with his hand, running his other along my stomache. "The question now is...for how long has the lovely Tenten allowed me to hold her heart, or perhaps simply her body was mine? Please share Tenten." I remained silent turning my head from view. "It will significantly increase the length of your life at this point."

"Always." Is my quick reply.

"Always?" He questions.

"I was a goner the day I met you." Iconfess.

"In what sense? I assume you never assumed your friend and best confident would be your perfect preditor."I laugh at his words.

"You were always my perfect preditor." I said looking up through my eyelashes he set me on my feet and realization crossed his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aguish coating his voice. I looked into his now black eyes.

"When in between Ino and Temari or Shiori and Sakura?" My words came out more harsh than I intended.

"You...I...fuck" His fist slammed against the wall and the house shuddered my hand reached up to stroke his jaw.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." His eyes flashed to mine.

"How can you be so tempting in so many ways?" I laced my fingers with hisattempting to hold onto his human side.

"Tell me what happened Neji." His stone chest pressed again mine, his breath raged and brushing my face as his fourhead reclined against mine.

"After I left I was being careless, walking through allies and empty parks. I figured who would come after me? I'm a solid built man, they'd save themself the trouble and wait for a little girl likeyou. Then he showed up, saying something about how horrible it must feel to be missunderstood. Then he attacked me...he bit me. The pain" He stopped to shudder. "I lied in that street waiting to die for 2 days." My throat caught at his mention of his death. He gave me an apologetic smile, sighing. "When I woke up I knew I wasn't human I felt...invincable. A group of them hovered above me waiting, they offeredtheir companionship...but all I could think was I wanted to see you. They warned me it'd be a bad idea. Now I know why, your smell is absolutly delectable." He grinned nuzzling into my neck. "Now the next distraction, tell me about these...feelings." I bit my lip nervously tasting the blood. Neji caught my lip between his, kissing me quickly lapping at the blood trickling out. He ran his fingers through his hair."Tortorous" He smirked licking his own lips. Quickly I baraded him with my feelings.

"I fell in love with you in sophmore year, but feelings have been there sense 8th grade. I hid my feeling behind a few random guys that seemed interested in me, but your time being balanced between grades, girlfriends, and me I understandably took back seat. I thought about telling you...you never seemed to notice my more subtle attempts; always responing with 'it's great having a best friend like you, no strings attached.' What could I say to that? Neji drew closer.

"I have no answer unforrunately...Tenten my senses...all of them, have become increasingly more aware of you. I don't know if I want to drink your blood or fuck you." He shook his head dissapointed in himself.

"I hope you pick the second one." I mummble thinking he wouldnt hear, but he chuckled.

"I'd probably end up killing you anway. It's not safe for me to be around you Tenten. I hope you understand that is why you wont be seeing me." My head shot up from absently toying with his fingers.

"Till when?" He shook his head dissapointed in me this time. He leaned in breathing into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Never." My nails dug into his bicep as I clutched him to me. I slowely lessened my grip looking up at him with tears in my eyes.

"You...are all I have Neji." His knuckles brushed along my jaw.

"You'll be just fine." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"And fuck you too hyuuga!" I said shoving against his chest, a smirk played on his lips. He quickly lifted me wrapping my legs around his waist. I gasped, feeling his errection fighting against his still wet jeans.

"Don't tempt me Tenten." I pushed away from him pacing, frustrated, tugging at my hair. His mouth stayed in the same sarcastic smile.

"You don't understand how willing I am! Neji please give me something to work with please? I'll be your toy, your meal, hell your fucking sex kitten. Please just don't leave me." I begged tears brimmingmy eyes. Neji shook his head lacing his fingers with mine lifting our hands in synch to observe them. His eyes shot to mine in an instant making me feel insignifigant, though it went unrecognized by him.

"Even while I'm not human you mold perfectly with me, my personal torment."

"I don't have to be a temptation for you Neji." I wrapped my arms around his waist resting my chin in the crook of his neck. I took a deap breath, scraping my teeth against his marble skin hoping to make a point with my actions. He immediatly stiffened shrinking back a bit yet still unwilling to unhand me.

"Your insane! You can't be considering becoming this...thing!" Gesturing to himself he snarled the words at me horrified by the thought. I was taken back by the reaction. The idea wasn't all to unreasonable to me. He bights, maybe gets a taste for himself, I wake up after a day or two and get to spend the rest of eternity with the man of every girls wetdreams. His eyes alone however said he was discusted at the idea. I sigh at his refusal.

"I just don't want this to be the end." He smirks and I absantly bight my lip again feeling a sting but ignoring it.

"I want you Tenten but I can't...hurt you." I perse my lips at his words having a different meaning than I wanted them too. I swallow my pride and share my case.

"You don't want me...how I want you to want me." I look up at him through my eyelashes gaging his reaction. His face falls.

"Let me refrase. I will have you." His voice was dark as he wispers in my ear and I inhale sharply. "We...us vampires..." He clarifies, speaking the word slowely. "Are designed to intise you. To draw your body in. I'll try to control myself...but if you die tonight" He paused, and my breath hitched.

"I'd die happy." I reply quickly. Neji smirks and I brush my finger tips along his jaw his smirk falls and a smile apears as he reaches to embrace my hand with his own. "I lo" He stops me words placing his mouth over mine it is desperate and demands response however he quickly pulls away.

"Don't say it." My eye must show my heart's pain and discontent. "I know, but dont. Wait until I'm done with you. Please if I hurt you Icould never live with myself." My eyes soften and my head cocks a fraction to the left.

"Please Neji." I beg looking at our laced fingers. His fingers run through his damp hair in distress. "It...it's so easily solved. I get you dont love me but..." The rage which has taken hold of his eyes stops my sentence.

"Of course I love you! You would be dead by now if I didn't!" I jut out my bottom lip in consideration of his confession. Shaking my head i respond

"If you did...wouldn't you want to keep me?" I question looking down at fingers twitching.

"I want to keep you..." He closes his eye breathing deeply. His eye snap open locking with mine. "I can't take it anymore!"

*Next morning*

I feel strang. Sore and relieved as I relise...Neji didn't kill me...He...he made love to me. I rub my eyes and begin to message my shoulder as my eyes meet his. He is lying next to me shirtless a big grin on his face.

"I did it." He sounds pleased. Watching me rub my shoulder he corects himself. "Okay so maybe too rough for you. I'll fix it." I smile at his reaction and quickly press my lips to his. "I hope you relize you won't be getting away from me. Us vampires, are a hit or miss for relationships. I hit...you missed." He jokes and I grin at Neji being...Neji.

"I want you to...change me" His smile falls

"Why?" I lean against his chest placing my arms around his shoulders lacing my fingers.

"You were all this world had to offer." I say plainly. He looks lost. "You're all that matters to me and...now I can be with you forever...That is...if you want me?" I bight my lip waiting his thumb brushes my bottom lips pulling it from between my teeth, then he's kissing me a simple, soft, loving kiss...a promise.

"Forever." He whispers against my neck, and his teeth sink in.

I like it! I hope you do. It was OOC and fluffy, but oh well review please. I wrote it all on my phone app, while the keyboard kept switching to Dutch so pardon mistakes please. Hahaha my thumbs hurt. :) I kinda have another quick idea I really like, but my phone erased it. So we'll see. Thank you so much check out my other stories, but not the really old ones. LAME. JKs but not really :)


End file.
